A Flash in the Pan: Little Stories with Prompts
by juliangelus
Summary: Little stories based on prompts given by Dcurley1 and Duskri123. AU canon/non canon. Multiple characters but probably each story will have a Whitlock in somewhere. Rated M just in case. Not betad
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is an exercise in writing. Trying to get myself back in the groove after a long time out. It's just random work inspired by prompts given by Duskri123 and dcurley1. Enjoy

Prompt by the awesome Duskri123, hand holding by the equally awesome dcurley1. Love you ladies.

I don't own twilight or anything associated with it, just what my twisted brain does with the characters.

167 words

Tick Tick Boom (prompt – short fuse)

BREAKING NEWS LIVE ON WHNS

An explosion rocked the local branch of South Texas Bank late last night. Property damage is substantial but early investigations suggest that only two fatalities have been reported.

Witnesses report two Caucasian men entering the bank through the back door, carrying what appeared to be rucksacks, which police now believe were full of explosives.

An eye witness who wants to only be identified as CF said that the two men were arguing and one of them apparently detonated the explosives early whilst telling his partner 'that he could go to hell.'

The motive for the men being at the bank is unknown at this time but police sources revealed that the two suspects, now both deceased, had recently both gone through traumatic divorces. So robbery cannot be ruled out.

The men have been named locally as Jasper Whitlock (20) and Peter Whitlock (25), both from the South Texas area.

For more on this and our other stories stay tuned after the break


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is an exercise in writing. Trying to get myself back in the groove after a long time out. It's just random work inspired by prompts given by Duskri123 and dcurley1. Enjoy J

Prompt by the awesome dcurley1. Love you lady.

I don't own twilight or anything associated with it, just what my twisted brain does with the characters.

Prompt – The devil is in the detail

Oops by Juliangelus (294 words)

"And now in other news, police are mystified by an explosion at the Forks Police Department in Washington. Casualties are listed as Chief Charles Swan, Samuel Uley, Jacob Black and an unnamed suspect believed to be the killer of Chief Swan's daughter."

Caius switched off the computer with a huff. Turning to the messy haired boy being held by Demetri and Felix he scowled.

"This is why we do not associate with humans. This mess that you caused could have been avoided if you'd just given in to your base instincts and drained your singer like a normal vampire."

He shook his head as the boy started to speak, "This is not a human court, and you do not have the right to say anything. You do not deserve the right to say anything. There is no defense for what you did. Exposing us to humans and causing us to intervene and kill innocent people. For this the penalty is death."

The boy struggled against the vampires restraining him to no avail. They were only too pleased to finally have some leverage against the unnatural practices of the Cullen Coven. The boy's execution was only the start of things to come.

"Take him away and dispose of him." Caius waved his hand, and the boy was dragged out of the room down into a dungeon to be killed.

"I told him, I warned him the devil was in the details." A drawling voice came from the shadows in the corner. "I warned him that faking her death wasn't as simple as he thought."

Caius sighed "Yes Jasper, I know. Stupid child thought he knew better than us. I will go see how Bella is doing; she needs her mate with her at the moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is an exercise in writing. Trying to get myself back in the groove after a long time out. It's just random work inspired by prompts given by Duskri123 and dcurley1. Enjoy J

Prompt by the awesome dcurley1. Love you lady.

I don't own twilight or anything associated with it, just what my twisted brain does with the characters.

Prompt – a beautiful picture. A silhouette of a person doing yoga against the backdrop of a fiery sunset.

End by Juliangelus (346 words)

The flames dance higher, orange and red, licking against the sky. Tongues of fire reach out to the heavens. Over heated trails reaching to the sky in supplication.

The heat is incredible almost suffocating in its intensity. Petrol and wood, burning deeply, the heart of the fire a yellow glow shining like the sun on this dark moonless night.

More wood is thrown on causing the fire to roar like and angry beast. A low noise but a powerful one none the less. A voice of warning; stay away, do not do this. A voice of serenity; its time, come here, do this.

A man stands feeding the flames. Making offerings to the sacrificial God of the pyre. This is his final act, his destiny, his end. The only thing that makes sense to him anymore, his only thought is of making the sacrificial altar burn as hot and bright as possible.

He isn't afraid of pain, of death. It is living that frightens him, living without her, living with his memories. This isn't a decision he has rushed into, he has thought about it for decades. It is all he deserves, all he can do, as an apology for sins both real and imagined.

He throws one last bundle of wood onto the fire. Sparks dance into the air carried away on the wind. One spark for each of his sins, one for each of his lies, one for each soul he took one spark for each offense he committed against a deity he isn't sure he believes in anymore.

He steps into the flames. No noise from him, only the roar of the fire. His muscle and sinews don't betray him by moving, they burn. He throws his head back and relishes the heat. He is a statue on fire, a pillar of flame. He doesn't know or care where his soul is destined to go.

He is ash, purple smoke and dying embers. Rain falls gently subduing the fire. The wind mourns him, appearing to whisper his name and that of his mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is an exercise in writing, I'm trying to get my mojo back so I can work on Tiger Stripes. It's random work inspired by prompts given by Duskri123 and dcurley1. Enjoy.

Prompt by the wonderful Duskri123. You rock bb.

I don't own twilight or anything associated with it, just what my twisted brain does with the characters.

Prompt – diary/journal

Monolith by Juliangelus

The plinth was carved out of one solid piece of Parian Marble. No ornamentation or overblown sculpture, just a simple semi-translucent column standing like a prehistoric monolith.

One beam of light highlighted the majestic column, designed to illuminate the stone to its best advantage. No dust dared to mar the perfection of its surface. It stood patiently fulfilling its purpose.

How long it had stood there no-one knew precisely apart from the three brothers. They had placed it there in the time before Christ, almost before recorded history itself.

It was entrusted with their most prized possession. _ The Diurnalis_, its name spoken with reverence, hushed tones and soft words. Only a select few had ever seen it, let alone touched it.

The Diurnalis held the records of history. It was a journal of times past. A written record of conquests, defeats, tragedies and triumphs spanning three millenia. It listed the name of every vampire in existence, and those now ash and dust on the wind. It was irreplaceable, priceless and yet in these modern times almost irrelevant. Its secrets were stored elsewhere, electronic media and the 21st century had finally reached the Volturi. The book was used as a formality only and for the most part lay unused and hidden until its presence was required at the most serious of events.

Hooded figures crept into the room, barely distinguishable from the shadows. Whispering to each other they approached the plinth and reached out towards it. Cautiously they lifted the leather bound book up and moved it away from the column. Tucking it underneath their dark grey robes they turned to leave the way they had entered.

The path was blocked. There was no way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is an exercise in writing; I'm trying to get my mojo back so I can work on Tiger Stripes. It's random work inspired by prompts given by Duskri123 and dcurley1. Enjoy.

Prompt given by dcurley1 – cherubs and 'I'm falling for you, please don't mess it up'.

None of these are betad all mistakes are my own and yeah my grammar sucks lol

I don't own twilight or anything associated with it, just what my twisted brain does with the characters.

This is totally OOC, Emily was about to marry Paul when one of the pack imprinted on her.

Falling by Juliangelus

"_**Alone**__, in the most romantic country in the world_." The nagging voice in his head reminded him. Like he needed reminding, just being alone was reminder enough. It should have been his honeymoon, should have been the happiest time of his life. But Emily was back in La Push and Paul, well he was here trying to settle his head down with the knowledge that his fiancée, sorry his ex-fiancée was shacked up with one of his fellow pack members.

He looked up at the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel in aggravation, the painted cherubs seemed to mock him incessantly. How he could have thought that a honeymoon in Italy would have interested him. Why on earth had he thought he would be happy with three weeks wandering round looking at boring pictures and listening to tour guides drone on and on about people who had been dead for centuries.

Plus, if he wanted to see people who had been dead for years he would just take a trip into Forks and watch the leeches go by. He sniggered to himself at the thought. He was here in Italy, supposedly the most romantic country in the world, and he was thinking about the fucking Cullens.

When he emerged blinking from the Sistine Chapel he realized he only had three more days of the vacation left and he sure as hell didn't want to spend it trailing round being bored out of his skull. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be anything else to do, the tour was fully inclusive and skipping out because he was bored was a waste of money. He hated wasting money as much as he hated leeches and they were the most hated thing in his limited universe.

Sighing deeply, he straightened his back and decided to man up and learn from the experience. No-one else from La Push had left the state, let alone travelled to Europe. He was the one who had won the game of rock-paper-scissors to go on the honeymoon. It was a small victory at least, but a victory none the less. At least he didn't have to imagine Sam and Emily together in Rome, just them together in Sam's house.

Shaking his head he decided to go and get drunk to get himself away from what was rapidly turning into a pity party. Three hours and a dozen very expensive bottles of Nastro Azzuro Peroni later he was seeing double. The beer goggles were on and he thought he saw someone he recognized.

But, she couldn't be who he thought she was because her eyes were red. He was confused, how could her eyes be red? _Did she poke herself in the eye with her mascara or something like that?_ No, on closer inspection it was who he'd thought. Sniffing the air he thought he could smell candy and bleach. No, she wasn't was she? Of all his fucking luck someone from home and she turned out to be a leech.

He looked at her face again and his heart stopped. Her face was all he could see, he felt like he had chains tying him to her. Paul had imprinted on a vampire. She started to move away from him and he started to follow.

"Bella, wait! I'm falling for you, please don't run and mess it up."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is an exercise in writing, I'm trying to get my mojo back so I can work on Tiger Stripes. It's random work inspired by prompts given by Duskri123 and dcurley1. Enjoy.

Prompt given by duskri123 –dragonflies

I don't own twilight or anything associated with it, just what my twisted brain does with the characters.

Fleeting moments – by juliangelus

Snowy ground

Newborn army

Death everywhere

Bodies strewn

Blood spilled

Hatred growing

Torsos maimed

Heads missing

Grieving cries

Immortal Everlasting

Dragonfly lifespan


End file.
